


Family Man

by wolfstareye



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Family Issues, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-30
Updated: 2018-07-30
Packaged: 2019-06-19 00:00:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15497772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolfstareye/pseuds/wolfstareye
Summary: Craig Taylor is a family man.





	Family Man

Craig Taylor is a family man, that’s why he is here.

When Molly called, his first thought was not answering her request. Jennifer was not his business anymore. But then he thought about his daughter alone and he knew he had to go. It wasn’t Molly’s fault that their family had turned into that circus and Craig was not a man who turns back to his obligations, so he went to the hospital where his ex-wife was admitted after something like a heart attack and played the concerned one to the hospital staff.  He is trying to have news when the boy arrives.

“Hey”, he kisses Molly’s forehead and pulls her up for a hug, “I’m sorry it took me so long, fucking Christmas traffic, how is she?”

The boy’s cheeks are pink, probably of running, and his hair is longer than Craig remembers, but aside this, Justin Taylor looks the same. It’s been more than three years since they met last time, and Craig sent the boy to jail on the occasion. Since then, there’s an unspoken agreement between them that they never talk unless it’s really necessary and when they do it’s never trough more than Molly’s monosyllabic and phone grunts. Sometimes Craig thinks about him and something cracks. After almost a decade there is still a part of Craig who misses his boy and wishes they could be a real family. If only Justin could be reasonable…

There was a time when Craig thought it would be possible. It was after that bomb incident with the gay club. Craig remembers of seeing the news and asking himself if the boy was among the victims. He imagined Jennifer would tell him if it was the case, but after the police episode he wasn’t sure. Craig was saved of asking from the Chanders girl, who sent him a message: _“I think you should know your son is alive and well, thanks for asking”_. Six weeks later, Molly told Craig that Justin had moved to New York. Alone.

Craig was happy – for lack of better word – to hear that. Maybe in another city, far from _that pedophile_ and his friends and clubs, Justin could see the prejudice of their lifestyle. Maybe he would even rethink about Dartmouth – all that starving artist thing would die quick in the expensive and crowded New York City - and Craig would be there for forgiveness and understanding. Unfortunately, it didn’t happen this way. Instead, two years had passed when Craig had again the television showing him that his former son was not only still in New York, but had created another beast comic and worst: Kinney was there beside him. That was when Craig buried any wish of having his kid back.

Apparently, Justin doesn’t want him back either, because he looks at Craig with cold eyes until Molly intervenes:

“Nobody would really talk to me! I tried Daph, but she had a shift and I got scared and you wouldn’t answer and I had to call someone so I tried dad and…” The avalanche of loud thoughts is broken as like the girl has no idea how to handle this.

“I have all covered, you know. I told them to not spare anything”, Craig says, because his not apologizing for being there for his family. Justin doesn’t seem to care.

“What? You want a prize for not dump your daughter’s mother on Christmas week? Don’t worry with money, I’ll take care of everything.”

Craig is still working on a response when they are interrupted by voices and _he_ enters: Brian Kinney, the man who started the Taylors’ particular hell. To his credit, Kinney looks better than the first time Craig saw him. Not that Craig Taylor is someone of _looking_ to other men, but the guy has something of natural power emanating, even with a kid – Craig thinks he had heard Molly saying something about a son – by his side. He comes in stride, complaining about parking and ignoring Craig while he greets Molly and asks Justin for information.   

The doctor comes and Craig watches Justin introducing himself. She says Jennifer is fine. It was close, but she will live, yes she is awake, yes they can see her. And then Molly is hugging the kid, saying his grandma – what??? – is going to be fine, but Craig cannot pay much attention to them because something else is happening. There is this moment when Justin and Kinney are connected by nothing but their foreheads and Craig wants to throw up because he never saw anything so disgusting. Both men still have the eyes closed while Kinney puts his hand on Justin’s neck and whisper something in the other’s ear. They didn’t kiss or anything like that since the older one arrived, but somehow these affection touches are worse of ignoring and Craig wonders where the little boy’s mother is and what she thinks about his father’s lifestyle. How can someone like her - or Jennifer! - let a kid in Kinney’s company is beyond him.

Maybe because of this thought (or maybe because he was there from beginning after all), Craig follows the group to Jennifer’s room. He stays away, however, like the head of family he is, waiting for the sentimental ones make their scenes and eventually ask for him. It never comes. He ends forgotten in doorway watching Justin. Justin is smiling while kissing his mother’s forehead.  Justin is confident while talking quiet and holding Kinney’s hand. Justin is calm while impeding Gus (?) of climbing the bed. When Justin hugs a sobbing Molly talking soft and calm, it strikes Craig that they won’t ask for him. They don’t need It. Not even his daughter.

He turns to finally go out when Justin reaches him. Craig is not sure what he was expecting to hear. Certainly not a thanks and this is exactly what he gets. 

“Thank you” Justin says and there is no anger, no sarcasm, no irony. If anything, there is tiredness – and gratitude? - in the man’s voice. “Thank you for taking care of them. I’ll make sure Molly gets rest and then you can call her. I know it means a lot for her that you were here. You may go now.”

 _You may go now_. In all those years since their break up, Craig never thought the day would come when he would hear words like that from Justin’s mouth.  Craig was the one pushing away, making the rules, demanding things, sending the cops. But it’s Justin saying he can go now. Justin is coming back to Jennifer’s room, with that man and his kid and Molly. And Craig is leaving.

Because Craig Taylor is a family man. And that it’s no his family at all.


End file.
